


Случайный разговор

by bhbyf



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Ballad of the Flexible Bullet
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Summary: Встретились два одиночества





	Случайный разговор

Парк был идеальным местом для наблюдения. Бывший Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, бывший сержант Баки Барнс, бывший Зимний Солдат сидел на скамейке, ел свой обед «на вынос» и максимально незаметно просматривал периметр. 

Были вещи, справиться с которыми он не мог. Были вещи, с которыми он справлялся, по крайней мере, пока еще справлялся. Наблюдение в парке было компромиссом между теми и другими. Долго находиться в съемной комнате не получалось: тяготили странные мысли и чувство, что надо куда-то идти. Бывший Зимний Солдат только и помнил, как шел куда-то, бежал, стрелял, убивал. Одно задание сменялось другим, их разделяли лечение или холод криокамеры. 

Обнулиться своими силами он не мог. А вот придумывать себе задания получалось. Сегодня его целью было наблюдение: в конце концов, его же наверняка искали. Поэтому надо быть собранным и внимательным. Вот этот странный мужчина в куртке и черных очках запросто мог оказаться агентом Гидры. А вот тот фургон…

\- В фургоне – аппаратура.

Первые несколько секунд бывший Зимний Солдат был уверен, что это сказал он сам. Прошлое приходило к нему часто и говорило разными голосами. И только несколько секунд спустя он догадался повернуть голову. И увидел мужчину, присевшего рядом. Незнакомец был невысок, худ, одет небрежно. Усталое лицо и воспаленные глаза выдавали бессонные ночи и нервное напряжение. Бывший Зимний Солдат часто видел что-то подобное в зеркале. Правда, даже дома предпочитал закрывать лицо козырьком бейсболки, чтобы не пугаться незнакомца в том, что каждый раз оказывалось зеркалом. 

– Прослушивающая аппаратура, - добавил незнакомец, словно надеясь, что уж это точно убедит его собеседника.

\- А, - коротко ответил бывший Зимний Солдат. Прослушивающая аппаратура – это было понятно. Он еще хотел спросить: «За мной или за тобой», но удержался. Следить могли за ними обоими. 

\- Ты ведь тоже знаешь про электричество? – спросил незнакомец. 

Бывший Зимний Солдат кивнул. Про электричество он знал все, что надо – и даже больше. 

\- Фольга помогает, но ненадолго, - продолжал незнакомец. – Потому что лучи излучений очень сильные. Если избавиться от микроволновки, телевизора, телефона – это помогает, пока они не добираются до соседей. 

\- Помогает чаще переезжать, - ответил бывший Зимний Солдат. – Пока они найдут, пока доберутся до соседей…

\- Они слишком близко подобрались, - незнакомец покачал головой. – Следят за мной через андроидов. 

\- Оружие берет даже андроидов, - покачал головой бывший Зимний Солдат. – Нужно хорошее оружие.

\- Уже, - похлопал себя по карману незнакомец. – Береги своего форнита. 

\- И ты, - кивнул бывший Зимний Солдат. Задание было понятно: найти своего форнита, беречь его. 

До момента, когда Рэг Торп застрелит Джимми, оставалось всего несколько дней.


End file.
